Spell Script
Spell script is the name given to the written language for dictating spells of any type and school. It is used in spellbooks, inscribing magical effects onto objects, and when writing down scrolls for later use of the spell. There are three major divisions of spell script -- arcane, divine, and nature. Ability to cast spells does not necessarily mean the ability to write them down; scribing spells is a learned skill. However, someone who is capable of casting a spell can dictate the spell to someone capable of scribing it. Most major languages have their own forms of spell script, though most academies will teach the Standard Kylian version of spell script first, and the vast majority of tomes, spellbooks, and scrolls are written in Standard unless the scribe specifically did not want "outsiders" to have access to the spells within. Prestigious institutions may impose learning Leraphian on students. In any case, finding a scroll written in a form of spell script unfamiliar to the reader may necessitate a Comprehend Languages spell or some careful deciphering to access the spell. Arcane Spell Script Arcane spell script has various quirks and "dialects" for the different schools of magic, necessitating practice and learning in order to fluently scribe scrolls in a given school of magic. Generally speaking, students of magic will learn one school first to master the basics of the language, and then they will move onto learning the differences of others. Some may select their favored or opposition arcane schools based on what they find hardest to scribe, and rapid proficiency in a given spell script often indicates an inclination to that school of magic. There is no set "rule of thumb" for what school is easiest to begin writing with; it seems to vary from person to person. Divine Spell Script Divine spell script does not come easily to many people, even those fluent in all forms of arcane spell script. For the most part, it has to be approached as a separate language entirely and studied as though learning a form of spell script for the first time. Individuals fluent in arcane spell script have been noted to be easily frustrated by learning divine spell script, as divine spell script has a hugely different structure and form compared to the arcane while containing just enough similarities to bring their (misplaced) knowledge of arcane spell script to the forefronts of their minds. Those with close connections to their faiths and deities may find that the language has markedly similar qualities to prayers and incantations used in religious practice. As such, divine spell script has quirks -- similar to the various arcane schools' spell script -- based on what religion it originated from. These differences generally do not confound interpreting the spell if the reader is familiar with the language, but they can sometimes reveal traits and aspects of the source religion through careful study. Nature Spell Script Closely related to divine spell script, nature spell script has also been influenced by the druidic language. Someone fluent in divine spell script can interpret most nature scrolls with ease. However, because of the secretive nature of druidic arts and how limited the practice is in particular areas, nature scrolls are very rare to find; many proficient in nature magic see no need to write down what they know for the general population and transmit their knowledge through teaching specifically-chosen apprentices. Experts in nature magic are few and far between, and they can expect their talents to be in high demand in places where druidism and similar practices are rare. Braille and Read Magic Braille variants of major spell scripts exist. Uses of Read Magic can also impart the meaning of written spells to blind spellcasters even if they are not written in braille. By use of minor cantrips, those who know how to read braille spell script can also scribe scrolls with it. Category:Terms Category:Magic Category:No Spoilers